The Twins' Bet
by haru's
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru make a bet on Tamaki's and Haruhi's relationship, resulting in Kaoru in a schoolgirl uniform. What ever will Hikaru do? HikaruKaoru. TamaHaru. MA for TWINCEST and lil tiny LIME.


Rated: MA , basically for the Twincest

WARNING: TWINCEST meaning INCEST. A little LIME. Barely, but people are finicky and I don't want any problems.

Couples: Hikaru/Kaoru obviously. Haruhi/Tamaki

Disclaimer: I own none of the sexy bishies or bishoujos of Ouran High School. tear Why must I always be reminded of that?

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins' bet

"I'm not coming out."

"Oh, come on a deal's a deal."

"Nope, sorry, not happening."

"Well too bad," Hikaru got up from his seat and pushed the curtains aside to see his brother scantily clad in Haruhi's old schoolgirl uniform and gasped.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

_Two weeks earlier_

"Kaoru, come here sweet brother!" Hikaru's voice yelled out in a singsong voice down the hallway.

Kaoru groggily crawled his way to his brother, still not awake on the cold Sunday morning. "What?" he spat out. He was sleepy, hungry, and his neck was throbbing. (Hunny enjoyed glomping unsuspecting people and not everyone's neck was as strong as Mori-san's.)

"Look, dear brother." He pointed to the couple who lay across the sofa in the middle of the old music room. Haruhi lay sprawled against Tamaki's chest, her arms around his neck, his hands around her waist. On any other morning Kaoru would of awwed and laughed at the adorable discovery along with Hikaru, but today was not his day.

Hikaru whispered behind his hands not wanting to wake them "So, they finally hooked up ,huh.

Kaoru scoffed heading back to bed "It won't last two weeks."

Hikaru grinned as he slid to Kaoru's side, "Is that a bet?"

"Yea, sure whatever, if I win you'll have to uhhh.." tired as he was the first thing that popped into his head happened to be the boy who had given him a sore neck"you have to wear Hunny's uniform for a day."

"Buut Hunny's uniform is soo tin-yyy!" Kaoru whined into his brother's ear.

"That's the point, the day will be very entertaining, and that day will come."

Hikaru looked put out for about a second before an idea glowed in his own mind "Fine, but if I win you have to wear Haruhi's old schoolgirl uniform."

"That's nice, hope you don't lose circulation of your down-belows wearing those small pants. It'll be bad for business if everyone knows you don't _work_ no more."

"Whatever you say dear brother, I'll go snag Haruhi's uniform now while she's distracted. Do you have lipstick to match maroon?"

The brothers parted ways both thinking they were going to have a laugh in two weeks. But only one person was going to win.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXX

It was one week and six days since _the_ bet and Kaoru was getting nervous. Tamaki and Haruhi were in each other's arms whispering sweet nothings. They were done with their hosting for the day and the girls were long gone so the two of them were able to express their feelings and …cough other things. The hugging had slowly risen to touching, to kisses, to making out, to 'ok everyone leave the room now' moments. Kaoru ran out of the room regretfully as Tamaki shooed him out.

Kaoru tried to calm himself. _I mean there's still time. Like 12 hours til' tomorrow morning. Right? AW crap!_

His train of though broke for a small moment as a small tiny eensie-weensie bubble of hope walked down the hallway. Kyoya walked around the trembling Kaoru.

"Kyoya!"

"Hn" He turned around and looked at the desperate looking twin indifferently.

"You always had a thing for Haruhi right? Why don't you burst into that room and proclaim your undying love for her, ne?"

Kyoya raised his eyebrow slightly and responded "I don't know what you're talking about, but if whatever you're scheming ruins business I'll put you in some noodle soup and feed it to the girls with their tea and biscuits." With that the little bubble popped and Kaoru was left to wander into his room dreading the morning. _Maybe Tamaki will screw up last moment and call out Kyoya's name as he climaxes, I mean Tamaki was always a flamboyant one. _"Who am I kidding, I better get some leggings ready."

The morning came sooner than liked. The sun poked through the window, prodding the doomed boy awake. It was 8:40, twenty minutes until the bet was fulfilled for better or worse.

A light voice floated to him as he awakened. "Kaoru, would you like to sit and wait for the count down?"

Kaoru got up and walked with his head down towards the meeting room. Now was the moment, either the couple survived or not. The clock was ticking, time never seemed to be on Kaoru's side.

Fifteen minutes left "Haru-chan Tama-san, don't you think its time to split ways. All good things must come to an end."

Ten minutes "Haruhi-chan don't you think you'd rather become a lesbian, that girl from that all girl's school seemed nice."

Five minutes "Tamaki-san, isn't Kyoya looking pretty today?"

Two minutes "Haru-chan kiss me now!" Tamaki grabbed the back of Kaoru's shirt and flung him to the floor.

"Don't you dare! How dare you get near my darling sweet Haru….." The rest was a blur as Kaoru sobbed the last seconds of the time away on the hard floor.

"Come, come Kaoru, its school time. Don't you want to look nice in your pretty little uniform."

"NOOO" Hikaru dragged him out by his feet to another room. "Please, no, I'll wear another dress….. but I can't, that uniform…. I still have some dignity somewhere. I might still have 30 seconds left…please Hikaru have mercy."

Hikaru pushed him unceremoniously behind a changing curtain putting the ironed clothes down neatly on the floor for him.

Minutes passed and it seemed the curtains would never open.

"Get out already Kaoru!"

"I'm not coming out."

"Oh, come on a deal's a deal."

"Nope, sorry, not happening."

"Well too bad," Hikaru got up from his seat and pushed the curtains aside to see his brother scantily clad in Haruhi's old schoolgirl uniform and gasped.

The shirt was too small to even button close properly, beautifully showing off his defined muscle. The maroon skirt was extremely short on his twin brother, which made sense considering Haruhi's small stature. The dark material of the skirt seemed to bring out the paleness of his skin and the highheeled pumps lengthened his legs, giving them an eerily feminine quality. Hikaru tried to get out a "you see, it isn't that bad," but his voice had abandoned him.

For a while neither of them spoke. Hikaru too stunned and Kaoru too embarrassed.

Kaoru blushed and looked down "This is embarrassing, I mean, I look…"

"..beautiful" Hikaru finished gazing at his brother too mesmerized to realize what he was saying"

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise as Hikaru seemed to get closer to him. The truth was he wasn't trying to advance on him, he was in a trance and didn't really know what he was doing.

"uh Hikaru, whats wrong?"

The question brought him back a little "Oh, nothing, sorry" he turned away blushing himself. Kaoru pulled on his brother's arm to get him to face him again.

"Did you mean that?" Kaoru asked, not sure why it was getting hard to breath. Maybe he was claustrophobic.

Hikaru turned to him and touched his face "Yes, I wouldn't lie to you." They were close, really close. Kaoru could smell the cinnamon croissant on Hikaru's breath.

The hand on his cheek glided down to the nape of his neck. They were closer, Kaoru could see the small golden flecks in Hikaru's eyes.

The hand dropped lower teasing the hem of the skirt. Closer. He could of counted every tiny freckle on his brothers nose.

"Hikaru." The name was sounded out lowly he wasn't sure if he had actually opened his mouth.

"Kaoru" his own name was called out in a voice that seemed so much like Hikaru's.

There lips met in a peck, but it was enough to ignite a fire that had always been stifled and stomped on. It fought its way to the surface. Their tongues at the same moment dared to pass the other's lips.

Clothes was rid of without thought, they were just getting in the way of getting closer. They fell on the floor with Kaoru on top of Hikaru. Thoughts weren't coherent anymore. It was no longer two twins, two brothers, two boys, or even two people. What was left was one spirit finally complete.

When Kaoru woke up later that day in his brother's arms he panicked at first, thinking about the consequences of what they had done. Their parents, their friends what would they think? Would they punished? Or worse..seperated?

Hikaru stirred in his sleep and his face looked so innocent ..and happy. Happy. They were happy. Kaoru slipped his arm around his twin, it didn't matter. If the world rejected them it would be fine. Not so long ago they had rejected the world and they had been alright. If they were together, it would be okay.

And as he watched Hikaru's gorgeous smile widen as he brought him closer , he thought there could be no sin in that smile.

And no problem in wearing a skirt if it always got him results like this.

THE END

Haru's

A/N- Likey, no likey? Anyone who comments gets a **_bear pencil_.** And not one of those commoner pencils, no no.

Oh beautiful twincest. I never thought I'd become an incest fan. If you knew my family you'd know why. Well I'm off to bed, to my twin-filled dreams.


End file.
